


Hooks and Rubberbands

by quiet__tiger



Series: Rubberbands [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, First Time, M/M, magical gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: The Titans are turned into the opposite sex. However do Tim and Kon pass the time?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is Tim/Kon femslash. Yeah. There aren't enough letters in the word "crack" to adequately convey the cracked-outness of this fic.
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal Feb. 24th, 2006.

“Tim, can you do me?”

“Yeah, come in.” Kon entered Tim’s room, and turned around. He felt Tim’s hands on his back, and the pressure as he pulled the straps taut and connected the hooks.

“Thanks.” Kon pulled on his shirt and turned around, catching Tim’s little smirk. “What?”

“I just never thought I’d have to put a bra on my best friend. Especially since he’s a guy.” Tim sat down on his bed with a sigh.

“Well, in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not a guy anymore. And neither are you. Not for another twenty-four hours or so.” Kon, clad in sweat pants and his t-shirt, joined Tim on the bed.

“Don’t remind me. This is very strange. Thank God the spell is only for forty-eight hours. And we don't have to go to school tomorrow.” Tim flopped backwards, resting one arm over his eyes. He was wearing his t-shirt and a pair of running pants, and his mask looked even more out of place. The girls had gone out to buy them underwear, but since it was such a short spell full outfits weren’t necessary. But the girls wouldn’t hear of them wearing their boxers.

Make that the new guys, who were once girls.

The spell changed the Titans who were on location, Bart, Tim, Kon, Raven, and Cassie, into the opposite sex. The others had been on another assignment and were due back later that day.

Kon was upset. He kind of wanted to see what Gar would look like as a girl.

Tim didn’t look that much different. His face was rounder, his mouth softer, his legs shorter and his hips curved, his breasts… were there. A good size, too. A mouthful, not much more.

Kon looked down at himself. Wide hips, breasts that were probably too large. He didn’t think he made a pretty girl. He looked back over at Tim, who had his other hand resting over his stomach. Tim was definitely pretty. He was fairly hot as a guy, so of course he was a pretty girl. Kon frowned.

“What’s wrong?”

How did Tim see him with his arm over his eyes? Kon shook his head. “Nothing. Just thinking.”

“’Bout what?”

Kon blushed. “That you’re kinda pretty.”

Tim took his arm off his eyes and raised his head to look at him. “Am not.”

“Yes, you are. The spell totally made you pretty. If you looked like that in real life, guys would be all over you. Unlike me. My hair is too short and my hips are too wide.”

He couldn’t be sure, but he thought Tim rolled his eyes. “Kon, you’re not unattractive.”

“Thanks,” Kon replied huffily.

He thought Tim rolled his eyes again. They lapsed into silence and Tim put his head back down. Kon wondered where the others were. Cassie and Raven had adapted pretty well, from what he could gather, though learning to pee standing up had apparently been an issue. And Bart… Bart made a pretty cute girl. Maybe he was out flaunting across the Bay.

“At least we’re not menstruating.”

“What?”

Tim cocked his eyebrow underneath the mask. “At least we’re not menstruating. How much would that suck? I mean, I’m not, so I assume you aren’t…”

“No. Jeez. Thank God. I dunno how girls do that. I’d freak.”

“Circle of life, fertility, yadda, yadda, yadda.”

“Yeah…” Kon cupped his own breasts. It felt pretty good. Girls were kinda lucky, if they liked being touched as much as guys liked touching them. Mmm. Girls. 

“Hey. You ever…”

“What?”

“You know, with a girl?”

“… No.”

Kon grinned. “I came close a bunch of times. That last step is tough to get.”

“Yeah?” Tim sat up, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt. The green shirt looked so weird without his tunic over it. But the armored tunic wouldn’t quite fit him like this.

“Yeah, once she actually gave me the go-ahead, but… I blew my load all over her before I could get it in. Fucking embarrassing.”

Tim… sort of blushed. His ears got a little pink, anyway. “At least you’ve gotten there.”

“Jeez, I feel like we should be braiding each other’s hair or talking about boys or eating ice cream.”

“Well, if we were actually girls, we might be. But we’re guys who are temporarily girls, so it’s okay to still talk about girls. Besides, our hair is too short to braid. We couldn’t even put yours in rubber bands.”

Kon’s brain graced him with an absurd image of Robin with tiny pigtails. He found it way hotter than was probably healthy.

“I wonder what it feels like. For a girl.”

Tim shrugged. “Probably the same.”

“Solo, and with a partner?”

“Do girls _go_ solo?”

“…Yeah. Right?”

“I guess so. I mean, why not…”

“Maybe it’s just not such an important… past time.”

“Important like life and death.” 

“Oh, yeah.” Kon grinned. He really, really wanted his dick back.

“How would girls… well, do it?”

Kon shrugged. “They have. Stuff.”

“If you’re old enough to do it, you’re old enough to talk about it.”

Kon shot Tim what he hoped was a hideous look. “Fine. They have a _clit_ and _tits_ and other sensitive stuff. Something called a G-spot, which I don’t really get. Stuff. Vibrators.”

“Okay, okay.” Tim fidgeted again. That was really… uncharacteristic. Tim didn’t fidget when he was up against _Deathstroke_. Something must be…

“You wanna try?”

“Huh?”

“You wanna try. That.”

“You’re how old?”

“ _Masturbation!_ ”

Tim looked at him, eyes seemingly wide. Then the jerk started to chuckle. Chest rising and falling, shaking… Huh.

Damp. Kon was damp. There. He flexed his hips. It felt… pretty good. “Like, for practice.”

“Practice.”

“Yeah. For when we get with real chicks. We’ll know what to do.”

“Uh huh.”

“Oh, come on. At least if we practice together we’ll get more out of it.”

“How?”

“Dude… I don’t think I could handle jerking off in this body by myself. I’d feel violated.”

“There are so many things wrong with that statement.”

“Tell me about it. But I’m sitting here, wet, I think, bra chafing me, and I just kinda want to kiss you ‘cause you’re pretty and you’re my best friend and you’re a girl so it doesn’t make me gay, but since I’m a girl right now, too, maybe it does and _fuck_!” Kon slammed his fist down into the mattress. He may have broken a spring.

“Hey, hey…” Tim crawled across the bed, putting an arm around Kon. “This is screwing with all of us. But if it makes you feel better, I am interested in learning the intricacies of the female body while we have the chance without involving actual females… That was weird to say.”

For some reason Tim’s cheeks were more flushed than they were before- they were not rosy, they were not rosy- and Kon gave in to his inner straight male, and kissed the pretty girl next to him.

So weird. So, very weird. But so… nice. Tim could kiss. Once he started to return it, anyway. Really nice. …And that was Tim’s tongue. Fuck yeah.

Kon pulled back so he could look at Tim. “You okay with this?”

“I think.” Tim inhaled shakily. “That I. Am really, really okay with this.” Tim initiated the next kiss, and Kon shifted so he could run a hand up Tim’s thigh. To his rounded hip. One of Tim’s hands took up residence at Kon’s knee.

But Kon wasn’t really focused on naughty hands, he was nearly totally absorbed with Tim’s tongue. And mouth. And the fleeting thought that maybe Tim tasted this good when he was a guy.

Kon wasn’t really sure how to move slow, so he pushed up Tim’s shirt and reached under Tim’s sports bra. Kon thanked God for small favors- stretchy with no hooks. He hadn't thought to ask the girls for a sports bra. Tim's skin was so soft, and warm, and his breathing hitched beautifully. Kon squeezed, and he stroked, and Tim moaned.

Kon pulled back. “Can we be naked? I think I’m really horny.”

“You think?”

“Well, I’m not hard, obviously. But I’m wet and fidgety and I want to see you naked ‘cause you’re pretty hot.”

“Okay.” They climbed off the bed and stripped down. Kon was ridiculously proud when he got his bra off without help, and ran his hand over his newly-free chest. And then down to his crotch, and he wasn’t sure if he really missed his boxers or liked the panties better. This was so fucked up.

He looked over at Tim, who was standing there calmly, arms crossed underneath his chest. He really needed to shave his legs, and when Kon looked down again he realized he needed to, also.

“Can I…” Kon looked at Tim, staring at his chest, hoping he’d read his mind.

“You want to suck on my breasts? From what I understand, girls like that.” Tim looked kind of hopeful, but kind of wary.

“You’re so… clinical. But, yeah. Can I?”

“For the sake of the experiment, yes.” Tim sat back down on his bed, spreading his knees a little. Wow. That was a great visual. Teasing and promising all at once. Kon sat down next to him and kissed his mouth some more, hand creeping up to Tim’s chest again. He moved his mouth to Tim’s neck, found his pulse point, and started to suck and nibble. Tim moaned from somewhere deep in his chest. “Wait. Kon. Don’t give me a hickey.”

“Why?” Kon pouted.

“Because this is gonna be weird enough to us, let alone having to explain it to other people.”

Sometimes he hated it when Tim made really good points. “Fine.” Without any sort of finesse- Tim wasn’t his girlfriend, after all- Kon moved down Tim’s chest, sucking a nipple into his mouth. Tim’s hips bucked forwards.

“Oh God, Kon. That’s… that’s really good.” Kon didn’t answer, just pressed Tim backwards onto the bed. He could do this. He could really suck on Tim’s tits and make him moan. Just like that. It was what to do with his hands that was a challenge. He didn’t just plunge two fingers inside of him, right? Her. Whatever. He just moved his hand lower on Tim’s stomach, until it was right above his pubic hair.

Was it weird to think that Tim’s abs were still wonderfully tight and sculpted?

He moved to Tim’s other tit, and the moan was sharp as Tim’s hips rocked up again. One of Tim’s hands clamped onto Kon’s hair, keeping him there. Kon didn’t mind in the least. He was quite content to just suck on Tim, swirl his tongue around the nipple, around the soft surrounding flesh.

But after a few minutes, Tim pushed him away. Kon groaned in disappointment. Was Tim changing his mind?

“Can you move lower?” He was so quiet Kon wasn’t sure he heard right.

“Huh?”

“Lower. I. Everything is being focused… lower. Need contact.”

Oh. _Oh_. Kon could do that.

He sat up a bit so he could look at Tim’s groin. He pushed Tim’s legs up, giving himself a better view. And what a pretty one it was, Tim’s flesh damp and pink. Even as a girl Kon’s hands were big and clumsy, so rather than bumble around Tim’s clit with them, he went in face first.

Tim cried out as Kon licked at his lower lips (“labia, Kon”) and found his clit with his tongue. Tim’s hips bucked _up_ and his hand clamped _down_ , and Kon found himself stuck between Tim’s shaking thighs, listening to Tim moan.

Heaven couldn’t be this good, and Kon hadn’t even been _touched_ yet.

The more Kon licked, the wetter Tim got, the harder he licked, the more Tim moaned, and thrashed, and pressed Kon’s head down harder. Kon pulled away when he needed to take a breath. “Tim. Man. I need. I want. To get inside you.”

Tim’s voice was strained. “Yeah. God. Go for it…”

Kon sucked on two fingers, then pressed them into Tim. _Weird_. But of course Tim was tight, and so wet, and so pink, and Kon pulled his fingers out and flipped his hand over to get a better angle. “You okay, Tim?”

“Yeah. It’s… it’s weird. Kind of uncomfortable. But… do it again.”

“Yeah, okay, man.” Kon slid his fingers in again.

“Kon, you’ve been tonguing my _clit_ and you have your _fingers_ in my _vagina_. This is the most fucked up statement yet, but right now I’m not a man.”

Kon groaned, and moved his fingers faster, fascinated by the little wet sounds the fluid made. Tim rocked his hips with the motions, and Kon was so turned on it almost hurt. And then Tim. Tim… asked, no, demanded, “Suck me.”

Oh, fuck. Kon could do that. Shift his weight, lean down, and… Tim’s clit was bigger now, swollen, begging for his attention as he worked his fingers inside Tim. Easier to wrap the tip of his tongue around it, better as he heard Tim moan, heard Tim groan, heard him start to beg.

“Fuck. Kon. Harder. Harder… So close, I think…” It was hard staying where he was as Tim thrust against him, with him, but Tim’s motions made it easier to press harder inside him, fingers pressing up as they moved in deep. Tim’s hands were back, forcing Kon’s head to stay in place, and he couldn’t really breathe, but that was okay because Tim was breathing way shallow and moving so hard, and then there was some sort of high-pitched whine as Tim bucked _hard_ and then didn’t _stop_. Short cries as Tim shook, deeper breaths as he calmed and just twitched.

After a minute he pushed Kon away and closed his legs, and Kon stifled a groan. But then he looked at the rest of Tim, who was flushed and still breathing kind of hard and his nipples were still kind of hard and Kon really wanted to do that again.

Instead, he asked, “You all right?”

Tim swallowed, and took a few more breaths. “Yeah. I think. It’s safe to say. I feel great. Thanks.”

“Dude, I should be thanking you! You have any idea how fun that was? You were so hot. Are so hot.”

Weird little smile from Tim. “Can I try?”

“Yeah, definitely. I mean, Jesus, if I were a guy right now I’d be spitting pre everywhere.”

“You _are_ leaking a bit.” Tim sat up, and reached between Kon’s legs. His hands were kind of cold, but the touch did confirm how wet Kon was. That was… Fuck, he needed Tim to touch him. Deeper. Harder. “Do I have permission to do what you did to me?”

"Absolutely." Kon leaned over to kiss Tim, share him with himself. Tongue to tongue, Kon was getting turned on all over again. Tim pulled back, reached a hand up to cup one of Kon’s tits, and stared.

“What?”

“You’ve got some nice breasts, Kon. Maybe a little disproportionate, but…” Tim leaned down and licked a stripe up the center of Kon’s chest. That was… nice. 

When Tim tentatively poked his tongue out to lick a nipple, it was even better. When he licked around it, then sucked it into his mouth, it was a million times better. Kon lay on his back and Tim followed, his lips never leaving Kon’s rapidly-warming skin.

He felt Tim’s hand between his legs, his thumb probing against Kon’s folds and then. Pressing against Kon’s clit.

Fuck. Yeah.

Tim switched breasts, and it was like he started all over again, little ticks of pleasure starting low, but getting bigger as Tim worked Kon’s nipple. Kon couldn’t help but rock his hips, which pressed him against Tim’s thumb.

Then he realized he pretty much needed Tim’s fingers inside him. Really, really weird need. He drew his knees up, and asked Tim, “Can you. Inside?”

Tim pulled off his nipple, and Kon groaned at the loss of sensation. “Uh. Yeah.” Tim kneeled back, getting a look at the way his fingers were precariously balanced around Kon’s opening.

“Tim. Please. Just do it…” It was driving him crazy, the need to have something inside him, wanting to feel Tim within him. And then Tim did slip a finger in.

It was strange. Kind of uncomfortable. The second finger was better. Way better.

Tim moved his hand rhythmically, but Kon wasn’t sure why because his hips were moving in a pattern all their own, forcing Tim’s fingers deeper. Kon could feel himself moaning, but he couldn’t really hear it, he was so focused on feeling. Everything. Little sparks of pleasure as Tim’s fingers moved, a tremor here, a _bolt_ there.

“Fuck, Tim, do that again.”

“I don’t know what I did.”

“Try.”

Tim’s fingers moved around, and maybe he bent them or just reached deeper, but whatever it was that bolt came back, forcing Kon’s hips forwards. Tim, little bastard that he was, smirked at him. “Found it.” And he did it again. And again. Kon may have been saying things, maybe he was cursing, but he wasn’t sure. He could barely hear when Tim asked, “Could I go down on you?”

“Yes! Fuck! Just do it!” And it meant that Tim couldn’t focus on his fingers as well, but Kon stopped caring when Tim’s tongue went around his clit- he must be all swollen, like Tim was- and. Fuck. Tim's hands had been cold and kind of dry, but his mouth most certainly wasn't. Kon couldn’t stop writhing on Tim’s _fingers_ , and he couldn’t get enough of Tim’s _tongue_ , and he wanted to hold Tim in place but he couldn’t because he realized he really wanted to cup his own tits. But then part of his brain started to work and he remembered that he was a freaking superhero fully equipped with tactile telekinesis.

Tim kind of made a squeaking sound when he realized he couldn’t move his head back, but Kon couldn’t care less because he knew he was close. So close. Waves rushing through him, and he could barely breathe, and then Tim pressed _hard_ with his tongue and did that _thing_ with his fingers, and then Kon was coming, so hard, his head was thrown back and his hips were just shuddering against Tim, and was that _him_ making all that noise?

His body finally slowed to just spasms of random muscles, and he let go of his aura and tried to catch his breath. Tim leaned over him, glaring through the mask. “I would have stayed, you know.”

Kon groaned, not a good kind of groan. “I know, man, I’m sorry. Heat of the moment thing, you know?”

“When I do things in the heat of the moment, they tend to be violent.”

“I’m sorry. It was just too good…” Tim kind of shook his head from side to side, then leaned down to kiss Kon. Kon had never actually wondered what he would taste like there, where Tim’s mouth had just been. It all just added to the weirdness.

“You were good, too. Though I kind of feel unfulfilled, like I want to do more, or try again or something.”

Kon realized he felt a little hollow or something, too. He wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or not.

Tim flopped onto his back next to Kon. “I guess that’s what it’s like for girls.”

“I guess.”

“Kind of wet.”

“Kind of hot.”

“Really hot. I didn’t know you could moan like that.”

“I don’t think I do when I’m a guy. Girls don’t really say you moan like a chick when you’re getting blown or anything.”

“We could find out.”

“Huh?”

“You. Me. When we’re guys again.”

“Huh?”

Tim sighed. “Never mind.”

“No, man. Are you saying you want to fool around when we’re guys again?”

“No. Maybe. I… I kind of like you, Kon. You don’t see me having sex with Bart while we’re girls.”

“Dude, Bart and sex shouldn’t be in the same sentence.”

“You know what I mean.”

“I really, really don’t.”

“I know you like girls. But when you asked me if I wanted to fool around, well…”

“Oh.” Kon felt like a jerk. He didn’t know this would mean so much to Tim. “You’re pretty as a girl…”

“Yeah?”

“And I kinda always thought you were kinda hot as a guy. But I dunno about us fooling around. I don’t think I’m gay.”

“Oh.” Tim turned a little onto his side, facing away from Kon. Fuck.

“I don’t mean never. I mean… That’s a big adjustment.”

“Kon, we’re both _girls_. Fooling around with a member of the same sex when it’s the right sex isn’t as big a deal as what we just did.”

“Maybe.”

“Whatever. I’m just going to get dressed.”

“No, I mean. Maybe, when we get to be guys again, we can fool around. If you want. We can try it.”

“Really?” Tim turned back to him.

Kon spared a moment to think of the way Tim looked in the shower, hard angles and muscle and a _dick_ , but maybe overall that didn’t matter. Tim was his best friend, and they shared almost everything, and maybe it would be okay if he and Tim made out when they were both guys.

Kon reached a hand out, placing it below Tim’s breast, thumb rubbing the soft flesh. He reached to kiss Tim, and Tim submitted. It was so good, having Tim here, even like this.

Kon pulled back to smile. “Yeah, really. I think that I enjoy kissing you way too much for it to be just ‘cause you’re a girl right now, and I did kind of have thoughts of us as guys just now.” He watched Tim smile, his ears becoming pink again. “Besides, fucking you as a guy couldn’t be any weirder than what we just did.”

Tim kissed him this time, and Kon wondered if it would be weirder. But he didn’t really think it mattered. Tim was Tim, whether he had a dick or not.

But Kon really, really wanted his back.


End file.
